


Take My Hand

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, FBI Agent Danny, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Past Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character(s), Polyamory, Post-Break Up, pining danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: After another failed relationship, Danny receives an irresistible proposition from Stiles and Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts), [Theonewithalltheeyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithalltheeyebrows/gifts), [Cobrilee (bstevens1021)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cobrilee+%28bstevens1021%29).



> Theonewittheeyebrows, sterekseason, & cobrilee said: Stiles/Derek/Danny
> 
> I had fun writing this one! I hope y’all enjoy it! Teeny Fic #
> 
> Well nothing could be sadder  
> Than a glass of wine, all alone  
> Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time  
> Cry to Me by Solomon Burke

 

“This is just sad, Danny Boy. You should have called me, you know? I wouldn’t even know if Laurel hadn’t been concerned and told me to check on you.”

“Go away, Stiles.” Danny takes a sip of his wine and deliberately ignores Stiles despite knowing that it won’t do any good at all. Stiles tends to take being ignored as a challenge instead of a hint, which is possibly why Danny used to try ignoring him during high school when he had that ridiculous crush that he’d never told anyone about.

“What kind of friend would I be if I left you here to drink away your sorrows alone?” Stiles scoffs before sliding onto the barstool next to Danny. His knees bump against Danny’s leg, which distracts Danny for a moment before he looks down at the long, gangly limbs that used to make him compare Stiles to a baby giraffe who couldn’t quite get his balance right. Now, Stiles has grown into them, having a sort of effortless grace that makes it difficult not to stare and drool.

Or maybe that stupid crush is still there because Danny’s an idiot who can’t seem to let go of childish wants that can never be his. Not so childish now that he’s twenty-nine, though.

“Where’s your better half?” Danny asks, ignoring Stiles’ question about their friendship. He needs to remind himself that Stiles is **Taken** , with a capital T and bold font, not that thinking about Derek _and_ Stiles is going to necessarily distract him from wanting things he can’t have. He’s single, again, and dealing with heartbreak. Sort of. He can have his fantasies, damn it.

“My so totally not better half, thank you very much, is parking the car and arguing with Cora about whether or not a wedding suit in scarlet is appropriate because apparently Lydia has said it’s not happening, and Cora wants Derek on her side.” Stiles motions to the bartender, which causes Danny to stare at his long fingers before moving his gaze up to his profile, staring a little hard at his lips because Stiles can’t catch him looking from this angle.

“Red would work well for Cora and her coloring,” Danny muses, hoping Cora is suggesting it for herself and _not_ Lydia since, yeah. He’d side with Lydia against it if that’s the case. “Also, Derek is definitely the better half of Stilinski-Hale.”

“Lies and slander. You know you love me most.” Stiles looks at him and winks, a smug smile on his lips that makes Danny’s fingers twitch because he wants to touch. Instead, he tightens his grip on his glass and takes another sip of wine.

“Actually, you might not even be in my top ten,” Danny lies smoothly. The fact that Stiles _is_ the person he loves most is what ruined his latest relationship because Steve realized he couldn’t really compete with the person Danny’s fallen in love with over the years, and he dumped Danny before something eventually happened that ended things more naturally. It’s frustrating, really, because Danny had got over Stiles during college, or so he thought.

There had been a lot of different guys, several semi-serious relationships, and then he’d run into Stiles on the first day of the FBI academy, and it was like he was a horny and insecure fourteen year old with a crush again. Unlike when he was fourteen, though, Stiles hadn’t been single and awkward anymore. Instead, he’d been in a serious relationship with Derek freaking Hale, who Danny can’t even really compete with because he’s like a scary teddy bear with a heart of gold, and he’s totally devoted to Stiles in a way that just says happily ever after like some ridiculous romance movie Lydia loves to watch.

Stiles snorts. “I don’t even need the wolfy lie detector to know you’re full of shit, Danny Boy.” He nudges Danny with his elbow. “We’ve worked together for five years now, dude. I know your tells. You’re doing that lip bite, eyes looking at your glass thing that means you’re lying to me and don’t want me to poke at you until you fess up. If you wanted me to poke you, there’d be a nostril flare and tapping fingers.”

“Seriously?” Danny looks at Stiles and glares when he sees Stiles smiling smugly. “You’re such an ass.”

“Why? Because I’ve studied you for years and know you that well?” Stiles shakes his head. “You should be glad. I’ve saved that cute ass more than once because I recognize your tells.”

“Oh please. If we’re going to get into ass saving, I think I’m still ahead of you.” Danny huffs before finishing his glass of wine. He signals for another despite the fact that he doesn’t even like wine all that much.

“Why aren’t you ordering your usual?” Stiles leans in and stares at him intently. “You think red wine tastes weird.”

“I’ve developed a taste for it,” Danny says in a rather fair imitation of Jackson. He tries to hold it under the intensity of Stiles’ stare before he finally crumbles. His shoulders slump and he makes a face. “Steve hated wine, and he always got bitchy if I ordered a glass with dinner, so I wanted to celebrate the break-up with something I knew he’d hate.”

“Petty and vengeful. I like it.” Stiles reaches out to take the glass that the bartender just set down. “However, Steve is a good riddance because he never deserved you, and you shouldn’t punish yourself by drinking something you don’t even like that much just to spite the jerk.”

“Stiles is right.”

Danny jumps in his seat slightly, rather ashamed of himself for getting caught up in Stiles’ whirlwind and forgetting about Derek. He looks up to see Derek with a glass that has a little umbrella and a vivid blue liquid inside. He can’t help smirking because Derek looks rather silly holding a cocktail that’s so cheerful and bright.

“This is more celebratory than wine,” Derek adds, handing Danny the glass. “Steve was a jealous asshole that resented you having other people in your life that care about you.”

“Yes, he was,” Danny agrees, taking the drink from Derek. He sucks up a couple of gulps with the straw and preens, just a bit, when he notices both men staring at his mouth. He might be pathetically in love with his best friend and semi-in love with said best friend’s boyfriend, but at least he’s still got some kind of sex appeal going for him.

“Here’s to being rid of the jerk,” Stiles says, holding up his glass and handing another to Derek. He leans up to press a kiss against Derek’s jaw, the two of them exchanging a sappy look that makes Danny jealous, envious, and happy all at the same time. Complicated feelings for friends can suck, that’s for sure.

“So, are you going for another one or finally ready to ask for what you really want?” Derek looks at Danny and arches a brow. “You know, we thought you were ready after Todd, but then you started dating Greg, and Steve happened soon after that one ended.”

“Ready for what?” Danny spins his stool around to face the bar, ignoring both of them as he feels his face flush. The look on Derek’s face had been so knowing that he can’t even pretend his feelings for Stiles are still secret pining. How long has Derek known? And how is Danny still alive if Derek knows he’s in love with his husband? And more than a little in love with him, too?

“This might not be the best place to have this discussion, babe,” Stiles says, having a silent conversation with Derek that results in him rolling his eyes and Derek smirking. “Fine. We’re doing this now, I guess. You’re such an ass sometimes.”

“Takes one to know one,” Derek mutters, reaching out to stroke Stiles’ cheek. “Stop worrying. It’s time, and we’ve talked about this ad nauseam for years, it seems. I know you’re scared, but it’s Danny. Even if it doesn’t go the way we hope, it’s not going to ruin anything.”

“Wait. What are you two talking about?” Danny spins back around and stares at them curiously. “Why is Stiles scared of me?”

“Not of you,” Stiles says quickly. He smiles that wry smile that makes Danny’s heart skip a beat, which makes Derek look at him pointedly, as if saying ‘uh werewolf, did you think you could lust for my husband for years without me knowing about it, dumbass?’ without actually embarrassing him by speaking the words. Stiles shrugs. “I’ve never been much of a coward, so fuck it. Do you want to date us, Danny? Since you’re finally single again, and Derek thinks it’s time to ask instead of waiting for you to come to us.”

“Huh?” Danny reaches up to rub his finger against his ear because he so didn’t just hear what he thinks he heard. No way. “What did you really say because I know it’s what I heard?”

“We’d like to go on a date with you, Danny,” Derek tells him, deliberately speaking slowly and enunciating each word so Danny can’t possibly pretend he’s misunderstood. Judging by the rather cheeky smile on Derek’s lips, he’s doing it on purpose. Stiles’ smartassness has rubbed off on him over the years, apparently.

“You’re married,” Danny points out. “How do you think that’s going to work?”

“You know about polyamory, so stop being obtuse.” Stiles reaches out to touch his thigh. “I really like you, a lot, and Derek likes you, too. We’re both attracted to you, and we’ve discussed the possibility of bringing you into our relationship before, if you were willing. We’re not looking for just sex because we could find that at any club in town. We’re looking for someone who can share our lives and be an equal part of our relationship at some point, if things go the way we expect them to go.”

“Obviously, this is a lot to take in, so we understand if you need time before making a decision. Just because we’ve talked about it for years doesn’t mean you’ve ever considered it before.” Derek squeezes his shoulder and smiles gently. “We just wanted to make our intentions known while you were still single. Stiles felt we should wait for the wound to heal, but you’ve got a tendency to rush into another relationship when one ends. I suspect because your feelings for Stiles start making you feel guilty, like you’re betraying your friendship with me, so you find someone to focus on instead.”

“That sounds really callous,” Danny mutters, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Not untrue, but it makes me sound like a dick. It’s not like I don’t hope one of the guys I start dating _will_ take my mind off Stiles…off both of you…but it never seems to work out that way because most of them are threatened by my close friendship with you.”

“Since you didn’t immediately say no and tell us to get lost, I’m going to suggest that maybe we should take this conversation somewhere quieter? We can go to Rosie’s for a slice of pie and coffee, maybe talk a bit more, see how things go?” Stiles suggests, biting on his lip and tapping his foot against the rung of the barstool. Stiles might know Danny’s tells, but Danny totally knows his, too, and that his nervous because something really means a lot to him tell.

That, more than any amount of words they say, convinces Danny that they’re serious about this.

“I could handle a slice of Rosie’s apple pie,” Danny says softly, feeling a bit like he’s just taken a jump out of an airplane without a parachute. Derek grins, the big one that makes him flash dimples, and Stiles looks relieved and happy, leaning in to press a quick kiss against the corner of Danny’s mouth before sliding off the barstool and taking his hand.

Yeah, he’s definitely free falling right now, but he doesn’t feel scared because there’s a part of him that knows Derek and Stiles will make sure he doesn’t get hurt.


End file.
